Homecoming
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Dean Ambrose welcomes his girlfriend, Sarah, home in a sexy way.


**Adult Content Ahead!**

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE. I only own my OC, Sarah McCoy. Enjoy!**

Sarah McCoy was at her home in Arkansas with her boyfriend, Dean Ambrose. She had just gotten back from filming a tv show and was relishing the alone time with the blonde. Sure he had come to visit, but it wasn't the same. All she wanted now was to be with him in anyway possible. Now she just needed to gather the courage to say something.

Dean was on the couch with his beautiful girlfriend. He held her tightly in his arms, unable to let her go. The blonde missed her terribly and was an absolute nightmare for his coworkers to deal with while she was gone. Sarah was wiggling in his embrace and he knew something was on her mind and that it probably had something to do with sex. She was very inexperienced sexually, in fact he was the first and only man she'd slept with. It still humbled him. Finally, Sarah spoke up and said "Jon, can you do something for me?" "Anything." Dean responded. "I want you to do whatever you want to me. Anything at all." she said, which only showed him just how much she trusted him and did his heart good.

#*#*#

Dean let out a primal growl and crashed his lips to hers in a demanding, rough kiss. He stood up with Sarah still in his lap and walked upstairs to her bedroom. The blonde set her on the bed and broke the kiss, yanking her shirt and panties off without ceremony "I've been waiting for you to ask me that. Do you trust me?" he asked, needing her to say it out loud. "Of course. Whatever you want to do, I'm yours." she replied without hesitation. The blonde kissed her softly and went to her dresser, rummaging around until he found what he was looking for, taking a deep breath, hoping that she liked this and it didn't scare her off. They'd never done this kind of thing before so it was nerve wracking.

Dean walked back over to the bed with four silk scarves in his hands. She looked at them, definitely intrigued. "Is this okay?" he asked nervously. Sarah responded by laying down on the bed, silently giving him her answer. He groaned and knelt on the bed, taking one of the scarves, tying it around her wrist and securing it to the headboard before repeating the process with her other wrist. Dean then moved to the end of the bed and did the same with her ankles, checking the bonds to make sure they were snug but not hurting her. Sarah pulled against the scarves and was blown away. She had never been so turned on in her life by being at his mercy and her heart rate picked up when she saw the look of sheer lust in her boyfriend's eyes.

Dean looked at his bound girlfriend and slid off the bed, stripping his clothes off quickly. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Fine." she responded. The blonde smiled and got back on the bed, a surprise in his hand. "When I was looking in your drawer earlier, I found something... unexpected. Surprising actually." he said, making her blush. She knew exactly what he was talking about. Dean smirked and showed his girlfriend what he was referring to. A vibrator. The blonde slipped his hand between her legs, moaning when he felt that she was dripping wet for him. He turned the vibrator on and touched her clit with it, making her hips buck, and started teasing her with it. Sarah moaned as he circled her sensitive bundle of nerves with the toy and turned the speed up steadily. "Are you gonna cum for me this way? I won't even need to put this inside your pussy, will I?" he rasped. Dean turned the vibrator all the way up and pressed it to her clit and Sarah shattered, screaming his name out as she came hard. He turned it off and threw it aside, moving up the bed and kissed his girlfriend deeply.

"Holy shit Jon.." she said, not believing what he'd just done to her. "I guess you liked?" he smirked. "What do you think?" Sarah retorted. Getting an idea suddenly, Dean moved down the bed to her wet heat. His hands settled on her thighs as his tongue pushed inside her soaking wet folds, licking up her essence and making the brunette shake. He flicked her clit with his tongue and grazed it with his teeth, making her orgasm again. Sarah's body trembled hard and she let out a whimper as he drank up her release. "I'm not even done yet babe.." he said when he was done, making her moan.

Dean sat astride her body and lowered his lips to her neck, sucking on the flesh while his hands massaged her full breasts. "Please..." she whispered, unable to take anymore teasing, anymore foreplay. Unable to deny her small plea, Dean positioned himself at her entrance and thrust home roughly which made her gasp. He stayed still letting her acclimate to him before moving within her at an almost brutal pace. Sarah pulled against her restraints, dying to touch him, her body bombarded by different sensations. Dean nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear "Let go for me Sarah.." With that the brunette came harder than she ever had before, shouting his name at the top of her lungs. Dean followed a second later with a deep groan of her name, his body trembling as well.

A few minutes later, after he recovered, Dean released Sarah's wrists and ankles from the scarves. He rubbed them tenderly, making sure she was okay. "I'm fine Jon. I promise." the brunette said, trying to assure him. "I love you Sarah. Thank you so much for letting me do that." he said, moving back up so he could gather her in his arms. "I love you too Jon. And you're welcome. Besides I really, really enjoyed that." she said with a smile. The young couple just lay there the rest of the day, talking and cuddling until they fell asleep that night, wrapped up in each others arms.

**Thoughts?**


End file.
